


Let's Talk

by frozenorange



Series: Building a family [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, First work in fandom, Future Fic, Implied Mpreg, Insecure!Derek, M/M, Mentions of knotting, Mpreg, Two shots, frist fanfic ever, please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenorange/pseuds/frozenorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles says to Derek that they need to talk and Derek is freaking out until they talk. And then freaks out even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek and Stiles had been together for over three years when one morning Stiles tells Derek that they have to talk. Stiles had said it so lightly that Derek feels almost stupid for panicking but he can’t really help it. Derek knows that when in a relationship one of the two parties tells to the other that they have to talk it means either that they’re having a baby or that they’re going to break up and, since as far as Derek knows Stiles can’t get pregnant, that sentence must be the prelude to a breakup.  Is that what Stiles meant that morning when he had said to Derek that they needed to talk? He didn’t seem bothered or upset when he had left for his morning jog, and he had even planted a tender kiss to Derek’s forehead. Could he be so cruel to pretend that everything is fine before cruelly breaking Derek’s heart? Derek stirs the cereals in his bowl, thinking about their relationship, if Stiles had acted differently, if he had missed signs of a potential crisis but nothing came to Derek’s mind, if you ask Derek he and his mate are doing perfectly and their life is perfect in every way.

Even as he eats he can’t stop thinking of this morning and his brains comes up with at least ten different scenarios on how Stiles is going to break up with him. Unless, well, Derek is completely wrong and Stiles is not going to break up with him but rather he’s going to tell him that he’s pregnant. Derek almost laughs, how could he ever get Stiles’ pregnant? He’s pretty sure that his super werewolf sperm can’t get a man pregnant and he’s definitely sure that Stiles is not a woman. He shakes his head at his own thoughts, they had been having sex without protections for all this time because werewolves can’t get sick, because they’re both healthy and because there’s no way Derek’s dick will fit into a regular condom. Even assuming that Stiles could get pregnant or that werewolves could knock up also men, it was highly unlikely that Stiles got pregnant only after three years. They didn’t do anything different lately, at least nothing that could have gotten Stiles pregnant. Unless, well, that time during heat, when Derek had accidentally knot Stiles. He remembers his mother telling him to be careful because werewolf’s sperm during heat could knock up even rocks. She had laughed at the shocked expression on her thirteen years old son’s face. Derek tenses. Most definitely not rocks, but what if it could knock up male humans?

His train of thoughts is interrupted all of a sudden by the sound of the front door opening and Stiles’ shouting  “I’m home.” Stiles stalks to the bedroom to take a quick shower and change into fresh clothes before he joins Derek in the kitchen. Derek is still sitting at the table, distractedly toying with the empty bowl. Stiles casts a worried glance at Derek, he had never seen him so deep in thoughts in the mornings before.  He fills his favorite cup with coffee and then sits at the table in front of Derek, waiting for his mate to acknowledge him. When Derek realizes that Stiles is sitting across from him, waiting for an opening to talk, he has to force himself to stay calm and not flee.

The silence is almost unbearable for Derek and just when he’s about to say something Stiles sighs, finally looking up from his coffee cup. “Listen, Derek, there’s no easy way to say this…” he doesn’t finish the sentence because Derek cuts him off.

“Whatever I did wrong, please tell me. I- I can fix it. I’ll try to fix it. I already lost everyone else, I don’t wanna lose you, too. Don’t do this to me, Stiles. Please.” His voice breaks a little on the last words but he manages to keep his stoic expression.

It takes almost a whole minute for Stiles’ brain to catch up with what Derek said and when he finally realizes what his statement this morning must have sounded like he curses himself for being so stupid and for causing Derek to feel insecure. He reaches out and takes Derek’s hands in his own, almost knocking the cup of coffee off balance as he does.

“Oh, Derek. I’m not breaking up with you, Derek. You… you’re the most important person in my life, I could never ever break up with you… I- I love you,” Stiles whispers, stroking soothing patterns with his thumbs on the back of Derek’s hands. “I couldn’t go a day without my Sourwolf,” he smiles softly and reassuringly at Derek.

“I’m an idiot,” Derek snorts, untangling his left hand from Stiles’ grip and rubbing the back of his neck. Stiles lets go of both hands and sits back comfortably again in his chair.

“I should have phrased it better, I’m sorry I scared you, it was not my intention.” Stiles watches as Derek’s shoulders relax and his whole muscled body looks less stiffen than it did when he had first walked into the kitchen, and he almost forgets he has something very important to tell Derek until Derek mentions it.

“You know,” Derek laughs again and the sound is so infectious that Stiles finds himself smiling, “I thought that you were either going to end our relationship or that you were pregnant. How crazy is that? I mean, it’s not like I could knock you up, right?”

His laugh ends and the color drains from his face as he sees Stiles biting his lower lip with an almost guilty expression on his face. Holy crap, he had gotten Stiles pregnant.

“Derek, honey, let’s talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly flattered, I wasn't expecting such a positive feedback, thanks to everyone who read it :) Here's the second chapter. This little story is over but I have the feeling that I will be writing more in this universe. Let me know what you think :)

"You're what?" Derek asks for the tenth time after Stiles had explained him how it had been possible that he had gotten pregnant. Derek didn't get much of Stiles' too detailed explanation, he got only that the sperm of an Alpha werewolf could knock up males as well as females during heat. Stiles had given him a painstakingly accurate and critical explanation on how the knot had prevented Derek's sperm to leak out, trapping it inside Stiles. It's halfway during Stiles' analogy with a bottle and a cork that Derek stands from his chair making Stiles jump. "You're… _what_?" He asks again because it can’t be real, he couldn’t have gotten Stiles pregnant for real.

Stiles rolls his eyes at Derek and lets out an annoyed sigh, "Pregnant. Are you familiar with the concept or shall I explain?”

Derek stares at Stiles as if he has grown branches on top of his head, which is not reassuring at all. Derek rubs his face with his hands as if he's trying to wake up from a dream and then without saying a word he storms out of the kitchen, leaving a completely surprised Stiles behind. While he understands that it's one hell of a shock for Derek, Stiles hadn't expected him to react that way. Since he had found out about his state he had played in his mind hundreds of different scenarios and in none of these Derek acted like this. With a sigh Stiles pushes the chair back and goes after his mate. He's not surprised to find him sitting outside on the steps of the porch. Stiles sits down beside him and for a long time that feels like an eternity for both of them no one speaks. Is Derek who breaks the agonizing silence. "How far along are you?"

"Two and a half months more or less," Stiles says, looking down at his flat stomach. "Deaton couldn't tell for sure."

Derek just nods and doesn’t add anything. 

Stiles takes a deep breath before turning to face Derek. "It's not too late if you want, I mean, if you _don't_ want... this, it's- it's not too late to decide not to keep it."

"No!" Derek answers immediately, turning to face Stiles. Now that they're finally looking at each other Stiles doesn't miss the look of indignation in his mate's eyes. 

"No?" Stiles questions, honestly confused at how Derek is behaving. Isn’t he the one supposed to be hormonal? "After your reaction in the kitchen I thought-"

Derek is shaking his head and holding a hand up to stop Stiles, "I want to keep the baby. If you want to, of course. It's your body and your baby, I don’t want to force you."

Stiles hooks his arms around his mate's solid bicep and tugs him close so he can rest his head on his broad shoulder. "It's _our_ baby. Not just mine, it's ours. We take decisions together now more than ever, I might be the one carrying it but you're the father of this little pup." Stiles says looking up at Derek and absently rubbing his stomach.

"Does this make you the mother?" Derek says smugly, earning a slap on his forearm. Derek's smile is enough to make Stiles smile, too. 

"Asshole," Stiles mumbles standing up and making a scene of being offended. “You’re so not getting any tonight.”

Derek’s smile falls and he’s on his feet in a heartbeat, following his mate and pleading for mercy, “Come on, Stiles, I was joking!”

* * *

They have a busy day with the pack, Derek is training the betas in the woods just outside the Hale's house and Stiles keeps himself busy with various activities, he cleans up the house, he goes grocery shopping, he cooks lunch for the pack and spends most of the afternoon splayed on the couch, reading a book and occasionally rubbing a hand up and down his stomach. The topic doesn't come up again until that night because Derek is too focused on being the Alpha and because the betas stay at their home until dinner.

That night, though, Stiles knows that he has to breach the subject. He waits until Derek is in bed with him before talking. He has something like twenty or so different speeches in his brain but he can’t bring himself to speak, cursing himself because words are failing him now, now that he needs his talking abilities the most. Derek beside him shifts a little and next a strong hand is grasping Stiles’.

“I’m sorry I freaked out this morning,” Derek whispers, taking the hand he’s holding to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss to its back. “I was definitely not expecting such a news.”

“Me neither,” Stiles snorts, snuggling close to Derek.

Derek maneuvers Stiles until he’s laying half on the bed and half on top of Derek, legs tangled together. “How long have you known?” Derek asks, rubbing a hand up and down Stiles’ side.

“Yesterday. Scott told me that I smelled different, as if something was wrong, and he suggested that I went to Deaton’s because, well, Deaton always knows what’s going on with someone.” Stiles stops when the hand on his hip stops as well.

“I didn’t smell anything different on you,” Derek says and bends his head enough to sniff Stiles.

“You’re probably too used to my usual smell to notice,” Stiles gives a one shoulder shrug to dismiss the issue. They have to talk about things more important that questioning Derek’s supernatural sense of smell. “Anyway,” Stiles goes on, “as soon as I walked inside Deaton’s clinic he knew what was going on with me. I was so close to a heart attack that he offered to call my dad. We have to tell him, by the way.” Stiles feels Derek’s muscles stiffen under him.

“I’m sorry I put you through this,” Derek says and from the tone of his voice Stiles can tell that he’s honestly sorry.

“Don’t be. It might be weird and thinking that I have a pup growing inside me really scares me, but I want this. I always wanted kids but then I we got together and, well, I didn’t exactly know that you had magic jizz. I thought we were never going to have any.” Stiles laughs.

“I didn’t want kids,” Derek confesses and Stiles’ heart sinks in his stomach. “I never considered having kids until I saw you spending time with Scott’s son. That day I realized that I wanted to have the house full of kids, I don’t know why, it just felt right, you and kids. You’ll be such a great dad, Stiles, and I don’t even know where to start when it comes to parenting.”

“I’m terrified,” Stiles confesses, looking up at his mate.

“We’ll be fine,” Derek promises, stroking Stiles’ cheeks. “Is the baby healthy, right?” He asks all of a sudden, as if it had just occurred him that he doesn’t know anything about the baby.

“It’s a werewolf, it can’t really get sick, can it?” Stiles teases, caressing Derek’s chest.

Derek snorts, he hadn’t thought of that. “Too soon to know if it’s a boy or a girl, right?”

Stiles’ eyes gleam at the question and the implication behind it. Derek is excited about this as much as Stiles is. “It’s too soon, but Deaton said that the baby is pretty big. It’s probably a werewolf thing.”

Derek hums in agreement and the conversation seems over.

“I’d like to have a little boy,” Derek confesses after a while, not sure if Stiles is still awake.

“Honestly, I’d like a girl. We can never agree on something, can’t we?” Stiles snorts, shaking his head.

Derek’s hand moves from Stiles’ hip to his lower back, stroking sensually, as he whispers hotly in Stiles’ ear, “We can always make another one, you know.”

For the first time in three years Derek finds himself banished to the couch. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from and why I wrote this. I'm not sure if I should continue this and write more or just let this be a one shot, let me know if you want. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
